Future of the Past
by CreativeMindAtWorkHere
Summary: Albus Potter feels as though he will always be compared to his father. Merlin has the strangest prompting to go to Hogwarts again after all of these years. Will Merlin help Albus gain confidence in himself so that he can use the old religion or will Albus leave the Wizard Community altogether to be free of the constant expectations. First Story so Summary Stinks.
1. Meeting the Albus and Addy

**Hey Guys this is my first ever fanfiction and i'm just doing it for fun. I appreciate any and every review left. try and enjoy. :) **

The train at 9 and 3/4 blew its whistle signaling last call. "All aboard" the train conductor called. Albus Severus Potter said goodbye to his parents for the last time. Albus had his fathers' mop of black hair on his head with his mothers' warm chocolate eyes hiding behind some thin rimmed glasses. Yes, Potter as in Harry Potter, Chosen One, and the one who beat the Dark lord while at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts he better get going or he would miss his ride. He hopped onto the train with Adelaide Weasley. Yes, the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley. Adelaide or Addy for short, had the Weasley's fiery red hair color with her mothers' uncontrollable frizz. Addy's eye color was interesting constantly changing from a stormy blue to a warm brown. Her eyes were brown and welcoming as she walked up next to him. They chose an empty compartment to settle down in. After a while they started coming. Shy girls and boys stand right outside their compartment and whispering about Albus and his dad. Albus was sick of it. Always being compared with his dad. He was his own person. The only person who has ever treated him as his own was his best friend Addy. She dealt with a part of what Albus had to go through and knew that the whispering bothered him so she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it suddenly, shocking the ones on the outside.

"Excuse me but are you just going to stand there because it's getting annoying." She growled. They shook their heads quickly and ran away. She slammed the door shut and walked back over to Albus to see if he was okay. She knew how much he loved his dad but he couldn't stand being compared to him. He would never be as good at magic as he was or as fast a flyer and it hurt him. As soon as she sat down they heard a racket outside.

"Hey do you think you can just bump into me without apologizing, pipsqueak?" A gruff voice asked

"I'm sorry I was just looking for a place…"A smaller voice said

"Don't you know who I am? My father fought Voldemort at Hogwarts with Harry Potter." The first Voice boasted

"I didn't know."

" I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you think boys?" A grumble of agreement sounded around the door.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary. Oh look my compartment. It looks like this is my stop, see yah." The door swung open and a boy walked in closing the door behind him sighing. As he opened his eyes he jumped. Both of the occupants expected him the start fangirling and were both surprised when he said, "sorry didn't know anyone was in this one. The names Matthew, Matthew Emrys. What's yours" He held out his hand. When he realized both were starting at him with his mouth hanging open he asked What?

"Do you really not know who we are?" Ablus asked in disbelief.

"Should i?"

"Well, yes, yes you should." Addy stated

Matthew rubbed his neck. "Well sorry I seem to be out of the loop. You see where I live we don't associate with the rest of the wizarding community very often."

"Its fine." Albus said quickly. "I'm Albus Potter and this is Adelaide Weasley, but you can call her Addy." Ablus smiled. As did Matthew.

"If you don't mind could I actually stay here for the duration of the trip?" He asked.

"Sure I don't mind and Albus already likes you." Addy said. And Albus nodded.

They settled down and the rest of the trip there was in comfortable conversation and laughs.

Merlin sat at the lake of Albion pondering what was happening. The old religion told him it was time revisit the land of the "living." This didn't happen often. And even though todays Magic was not as strong as the old religion he still looked out for it. This new "Wand Magic" was like a child of the Merlin's magic. He had kept an eye of the Voldemort scandal and wanted to help the boy but he knew it wasn't his time. So now he can't help but wonder what could be happening now that was more important than the attack of The Dark Lord? He stood up and wandered into the little hut he had started calling home over the years. He walked through the small bed and table to a chest on the side of the house. After searching for a good ten minutes until he finally came to what he was looking for.

"Ah, there it is" said Merlin pulling out an old wand. His wand was different its center was a strain of Athusia's claw and the wood had the old language inscribed onto the handle. To help channel his magic to look like the new magic. He looks into his mirror and thought about it and he decided that he needed to go Hogwarts, which means he needed to be eleven. It was quite easy actually. He had needed to change ages. Within a few minutes he was eleven again. Now he needed a name. Over the years he had many names. Although he has always had first names always started with m and his surname Emrys. It's just a memento to his past and everyone he cared about. This time he decided to go with Matthew Emrys. Merlin jumped to the train station which he has been to once or twice when he needed to get out of Albion or else he'd go crazy. As the last whistle sounded he hurried onto the train. As he looked for a place to sit he saw people congregating in front of a door after a bit he noticed they had dispersed wondering what was happening he wondered over there he bumped into a young man. As he mumbled sorry a hand stops him.

"Hey do you think you can just bump into me without apologizing, pipsqueak?" A voice from behind asked

As Merlin turned he responded "I'm sorry I was just looking for a place…" But he was cut short by the kid who squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't you know who I am? My father fought Voldemort at Hogwarts with Harry Potter." The kid puffed out his chest. Smirking.

Inwardly Merlin rolled his eyes. _You can't take credit for your fathers' journeys. This kid is a brat. _"I didn't know." Merlin tries to sound small and shuffled out of his grip.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you think boys?" Suddenly three more boys sauntered out from another car.

_This guys look to tough to handle without majorly messing up my cover._"Oh I don't think that's necessary. Oh look my compartment. It looks like this is my stop, see yah." I quickly opened the door and slid in closing the door behind me. I knew I was going to find out who was in here sometime I open my eyes to two children. One had a stormy blue that shocked me._ Oh wait now I'm a kid to._ One of them looked expectantly while the boy looked curious. "Sorry didn't know anyone was in this one. The names Matthew, Matthew Emrys. What's yours" I held out my hand. I did actually know they were here but this sounded better. They both just looked at me like I was going crazy. "What?" I feel like I was missing something.

"Do you really not know who we are?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Should I?" I raised my eyebrow, something that took me years to perfect they didn't notice it. Or when I pouted at their lack of reaction.

"Well, yes, yes you should." The girl stated. _She seems kind of headstrong. Definitely a Gryffindor._

I rubbed my neck. _Yes definitely missed something. _"Well sorry I seem to be out of the loop. You see where I live we don't associate with the rest of the wizarding community very often."

"Its fine." The young man said quickly. "I'm Albus Potter and this is Adelaide Weasley, but you can call her Addy." Ablus smiled. I quickly reciprocated the gesture.

"If you don't mind could I actually stay here for the duration of the trip?" _They seem familiar, I need to get to know these kids better._

"Sure I don't mind and Albus already likes you." Addy said. I noticed that her eyes now were a kind brown color. _Interesting. _And Albus nodded. I sat down and we started chatting.

**Finals week just started so this may not come out weekly but it will be coming out. Don't worry. And if you guys have any ideas that could be added to the story have no fear to suggest them.**


	2. Meeting Hagrid

**Yeah Finals week is over and I passed most of my classes. Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. See if you like third or first person better. I think that most of this story if going to be from Merlin'd perspective with a few chapters of either Addy or Albus added in if something happens to thats important. **

Albus, Addy and I talked and laughed the whole way to Hogwarts despite the many visits to their door. Eventually after the third random student that knocked I finally got Ablus and Addy to explain who they were and why people would come ask for autographs or stories.

"So you mean to tell me both you and your parents are famous?" I asked in disbelief.

Albus shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. That's the reason all the people come here."

"And the reason you did not like me and were astonished when I said I did not know who you were." I gestured to Addy.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you really don't know who we are. You must have lived in a really deep hole not to." She said. "Where exactly do you come from?"

_Shoot, remember. Wait what was my backstory. _"um well you see I grew up in a small village named Albion. It is so small everyone knows each other. But we have isolated ourselves and no one has cared to venture farther than a few miles. Except on trading day where the household leaders go to trade for winter coats, seeds and such." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. _I hope they buy that._

"That's so cool!" Abus and Addy looked at me with wide eyes. I had noticed that Addy's change color on her mood. When comforting or worried they change a warm brown but when calculating, mad or curious they turn vividly blue.

"So that must be why you talk so strangely." Albus commented. _What weird speech._

"Uhh, what weird speech, I speak English how it is spoken." I said quickly.

"That right there. You could have said I speak perfect English. And earlier you said we were astonished." He stated.

"Well you were." I pointed out. _I guess that I have been out of the world longer than I thought._

"You're right but astonished is such an old word no one uses anymore. And you don't use contractions. I've never heard you say didn't." She countered.

"Well i-"

"And then there's that accent."Albus looked at Addy and she nodded.

"I know what you mean. Its faint but it is there. I don't recognize where it's from. Where is Albion located?" Addy turned her calculating eye toward me. I was in a panic.

"Well Albion is in Finland?" I said almost in a question. But let out a sigh of relief when both of them bought it. This was my least favorite part of joining the real world. All of the lies that he had to tell. "So will it be better if I talk like this." I tried to erase my old accent completely.

Albus put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in close. "Matthew, you don't need to change yourself for other people. Your real friends will accept you the way you are." His eyes were full of emotion.

I smiled sincerely at him and said with my accent shining through. "I'm glad I have already met such true friends." Looked at both and nodded and pulled Albus in for a hug.

He was shocked at first but then laughed. "Do they hug a lot in Albion?"

I laughed at this. "Yeah" then in a lower voice so that Addy wouldn't here. "And I think you should take your own advice." I pulled away to see a shocked face. As I smiled so did he.

"Boys I hate to break up this touching moment but look we're here!" Addy said excitedly. Ablus and I rushed over to Addy who was looking out the window. We had arrived at a train station next to the lake. At the station there were so many people hurrying around. All three of us quickly grabbed our bags and rushed out of the compartment. As we opened the door we were met with a crowd of mostly first years all trying to get out. We joined the line of sweaty body. The first step onto the platform was like a breath of fresh air after holding it in for a minute. We looked around trying to figure out where to go with a group of other first years.

"First Years. First Years with me." A voice bellowed over to platform. The group of First years and I scurried toward the sound. All of us but Addy, Albus and I froze when they saw the creature making the noise. Albus and Addy had already met Hagrid and had been kind enough to brief me about him before I got the pleasure of his acquaintance. As He saw us he stopped his bellowing and gave Addy and Albus a great hug. "I carn't berleive it. Are yer two little blighters old enough ta be her already?" He said shaking his head.

"Hagrid it nice to see you." Albus yelled over the noise of the platform. As the other students saw he wasn't going to grind their bones into his bread they shuffles over to the great half giant.

After His pleasantries with my two new friends Hagrid noticed me and with a gesture asked. "And who might this litter feller be?"

"Well he, Hagrid is our new friend Matthew Emrys." Addy said with a smile. "He actually has never heard of me or Albus if you can believe it." She shook her head.

Hagrid smiled. "Well any friend of any Potter or Weasley is a friend of mine." He looked around to see most of the first years already here and bellowed. "Okay, were all here so of to the boats."

**Well what did you think. Thanks for all previous likes, follows, reviews and etc. :-) Writing this is a lot of fun for me so I hope its a lot of fun for you too.**


	3. Meeting Hidmatch

**Hey sorry about not updating. I have no real reason i just kind of you know. But anyway thanks so much for your comments and likes and everything. This next chapter and the next two are a package deal and will be coming out in rapid order K. Thanks for everything.**

All of the first years shuffled together after Hagrid. He led them down off the platform onto a windy narrow pathway that led to the lake. The lake was beautiful at night just like Matthew remembered. The only indication that the water was not black stone was the uncommon ripple that would glide to the shore. The little beach which Hagrid had shown them was far off from the castle in which everyone would be living in so none of them could get a good view of it. As they reached the side of the lake everyone around Albus, Matthew and Addy looked about uncertain as to what to do. The three with experience at Hogwartz waited patiently beside Hagrid. Hagrid looked around and smiled. One of his most favorite times was seeing the surprised faces' of the first years. He let out three consecutive short whistles and looked out across the water. The once serene water began to shake and splash as a whole army of boat floated to the surface breaking through the tormented water. After a sufficient amount of boats had surfaced the water once again calmed.

Hagrid looked around still smiling and bellowed. "Okay, let's get going three to a boat. Come on. Come on. We haven't got all night." The first years split into groups without much ruckus and everyone got settled.

"Where on earth are the paddles? Do you expected us to use our hands you big oaf?" Matthew turned to see the Bullies from the train looking around their boat with uncertain eyes.

Addy's eyes flashed blue as she muttered, "Idiots." Hagrid ignored them and got into the last boat. AS his gaze made sure there was no one left on shore he stomped twice on the bottom of his boat and shouted, "Let's be off then." Suddenly all the boats started forward. Over half of the kids jumped or almost fell overboard at the sudden movement the boats keep steady movement forward. Matthew sighed. Not much had changed since he had last been here. As he gazed up and the full moon half hidden be bright clouds he suddenly froze. How could he have missed it? Usually he wasn't this careless and he didn't have the problem of people recognizing him before because not many people lived for a century but there were some creatures that would be at Hogwartz that would recognize him. And Portraits and Ghosts weren't notorious of their tight lips. What if one of them blabbed? How could he cover it up? Matthew sighed in frustration as Albus sighed in nervousness. They looked at each other and laughed. Both Albus and Addy thought that Matthew was sighing out of nervousness like Albus but they were wrong. Matthew on the other hand had no idea why Albus would be sighing until he thought about it some more. They both felt a hand on their shoulders and turned to face a brown-eyed smiling face and before they knew it were being pulled into a hug. They both looked at each other and shrugged. The three of them stayed in their group hug for a while. No words needed to be shared. Matthew was touched that he had been accepted as a close friend but treasured it none the less. The last time he went into the real world he had a rough time opening up and making friends with the whole secret identity thing but he felt that this time things were going to be different. They finally broke apart when they heard gasps escape many lips around them. They looked up to behold all of Hogwartz and it is a sight with its tale spirals and Huge open windows. Matthew looked in awe. From the lake was definitely his favorite way to get to Hogwartz. Matthew noticed with mild interest that a lot of the castle had been made new. It must have been from the battle that Ablus and Addy had told him about. The sound of boats scraping the shore line brought the first years out of their splendor and back to reality.

"I've been here like three times and that was the most astonishing sights I've ever seen." Addy and Albus shook their heads in amazement. Per Hagrid's instruction everyone got out of the boats and huddled in a big group on the shore unsure as to what to do. Even Addy and Albus were not so sure the way to the castle. As the last of the group left the boats just as they rose from the depths the slowly dropped out of sight leaving the lake as ominous and dark as before they had arrived. Hagrid called for everyone attention and gave us the pathway to the front castle doors saying he had his own way of getting to where he needed to be and like that left us. For a moment no one moved afraid to take the lead before our very own Addy stepped up to the plate.

"Come along everyone follow me." She with all her muster led everyone the rest of the way to Hogwartz with Matthew and Albus by her side. As they reached the doors to the main dining hall we were met with a man in teaching robes. He looked to be in his early-forties with a chiseled chin ad brown hair brushed back on his head. (Imagine John Stamos)

"Hello everyone. This is Hogwartz." He said as he gestured around. "You are all about to enter the main dining hall where you will be sorted in to one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. After you are placed into a house there is no switching. Your house is your family while you are here at Hogwartz. You break the rules your house gets penalized you do something worth reward your house gets the reward. At the end of the school year whose ever house has the most points wins the house prize." He waves his arms in exaggeration. Then mutters, "I think that that is about it. Oh, wait, where are my manors? I'm am Professor Hidmatch. I teach Transfigurations and expect to see all of you in one of my classes." He flashed us a smile and gestured towards the door. "So let's see with whom you'll all be spend the rest of your Hogwartz life with shall we?" The doors behind Professor Hidmatch swung open revealing a huge open room, lined with four long tables filled with students laughing and talking and enjoying themselves. As the first years started to enter a hush came over the students as they looked over the fresh meat. Albus, Addy, and Matthew all were split up when they eventually lined up in alphabetical order. In the line Matthew was first then Albus and finally Addy. As the students in line walked up and received their house cheers were made. Finally the name was called "Matthew Emrys"


	4. Meeting Sorting Hat

**As i promised here is the next one. There is still more coming so wait up. I am just starting loving this story more and more and i can't wait the continue. Sorry this chapter is kind of short and boring iit needs to be done.**

-Matthew's POV-

_Finally, I need to have a talk with the sorting hat. _I almost forgot to act nervous as I briskly walked to the stool and took a seat. I felt the familiar weight being placed upon my head and inwardly smirked. Quickly I Froze time so that I could have a chat with it.

"A hello _Merlin_. Long time no see." A voice sounded in my head.

"Yes hello. It's always a pleasure to have someone poke around in my head." I grumbled. I heard a laugh and smiled.

"Okay enough chit chat, Merlin why did you come back here now? And why did you freeze time? I half expected you to show up when Harry Potter did all those years ago." The hat asked.

"Hah, all those years ago. Why are you acting so old and wise? Are you so old that you forgot who exactly created you 'all those years ago' and left you on Ravenclaws' door mat?" The hat dismissed my valid point with silence. "Well anyway I'm here now because."

"Wow, very detailed explanation. Well knowing you that's probably your only explanation." The hart sigh and shook its self. "Well, what do you need?"

I smiled and laughed. "You know me so well. I need to be put in the same house as some one."

" And I haven't sorted them yet have I?" The hat asked

"No you haven't."

"Well fine. Take me to them I knew this wasn't just a social visit." Merlin stood up and started walking down the line of waiting first years. "I have one question Merlin. What about Nick and the Portraits?" Merlin visibly cringed .

"I'll think of something." I said casually as I reached Albus.

"Fine, but you better think of that 'something' fast cause last time you were here you and Nick buddied up real good. HE talked nonstop about you for years I hope you know. YEARS. Ahh, is this the kid."

"Yes his name is Albus Potter and I feel like I need to stay with him. He is meant to do great things."

"Of course he is. He is a Potter. Well I expect he will be a Gryfindor. Put me on him." I gently took the hat off my head and on to Albus'.

"Hmm. Ahhhhh. Well interesting. Hmmmm. Let us see."

Impatiently I stamped my foot. "Any century now would be nice."

"Well I was first wrong. He isn't a Gryfindor he is a Hufflepuff." The sorting hat said it like it was something to be proud of.

"Well this is great for me. I love Hufflepuffs. I've always thought I was one but Albus… I hope he will be Okay."

"Of course he'll be find he has you doesn't he. And who isn't going to be fine when they have the most powerful warlock in all of time as your friend." The hat smiled.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get back to the stool so I can reset time. Everyone will probably have sore muscles you gabbed so much." I playful insulted the creature above me.

"I gabbed, I gabbed. If I weren't able to see in your mind I would've thought Merlin was an old lady." The hat gasped in indignation.

Merlin just smiled, sat down and reset time.


	5. Meeting Hufflepuff

-Albus' POV-

"Hufflepuff" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Albus shook his head. It felt like he had been standing in the same spot forever but in reality Matthew had just walked up to the Sorting hat. _Hufflepuff huh. Good choice. I can tell Matthew is a nice person. Three more people till my turn._

"Ravenclaw" Another person walked up to the stool. "Gryifindor" _Only one person before me._ Albus looked to see that it was the same bully that had been harassing Matthew on the train. Al felt a little sorry for the big boy who was almost in tears with nerves.

"Magnus Drake" Hidmatch called. He slowly walked up to the stool which held his fate. As the sorting hat was placed upon his head is started muttering.

"Hummm. Interesting. I see some dark in here you could do well in Slytherin but I feel a deep desire to fight for right. I guess I'll put GRYFFINDOR." Magnus burst into a smile. He proudly stood up and walked down the walkway. "Just like my father"

Inside the nerves eating at Albus increased tenfold. What if he didn't make it into Gryffindor like all of his parents. The call of "Albus Severus Potter" pulled him out of his downward spiral of 'what ifs.'

The walk up to the front seemed to take forever. When he finally reached the front he heard the whisperings. "is that really the Abus", "he will make a great addition to Gryffindor", "A Gryffindor for sure", "What can you do when it is in your blood."

His eyes met with Addy's as he roamed the line still waiting to be sorted. She flashed him a brilliant smile and he returned it with a shaky one. Then he cast his eyes over the Hufflepuff table a caught the eyes of his new friend Matthew. What he saw shocked them. Matthew's eyes had a sense of knowing, wisdom, worry, and nervousness. As soon as Matthew caught him looking all traces of those emothins flew from his face replaced with and encouraging smile and friendly eyes.

This confused Albus, why on earth would Matthew still be worried and nervous he already had been sorted. And what was that endless wisdom and sense of knowing that he caught deep in his eyes. But before he could complete that thought all traces of Matthew fell from his mind as a weight was placed upon his head.

When the Hat was placed on his head the whole castle went silent. It seemed as if no one even blinked. I was startled as he heard a voice inside his head whisper _I am very sorry but I do not choose where you are placed. _Al's eyes went wide as the Sorting Hat shouted into the quiet castle "Hufflepuff"

For a moment nothing happened. It seemed as if the whole world had stopped in shock. I clap erupted from the Hufflepuff table which startled everyone out of their reverie. Albus slowly and shakily stepped down from the stool and to his new home. He didn't smile. But it didn't seem as if anyone else was either. They were all to shocked to do anything but flap their hands together in a clap like manner. It seemed like the only one smiling was Matthew. He must have been the one who started the clap. He just smiled and slapped the seat next to him. Suddenly Al felt a weight lift of his shoulders. Matthew wouldn't judge him. He barely even knew him but it didn't change the fact that even in this new house he would start out with a friend. That made it seem to Albus just a little less unbearable.

He gave Matthew a shaky smile as he sat down next to him. Matthew leaned over and whispered. "I'm glad you're in this house. Let's have a great year." Al just nodded and pretended to listen to the rest of the sorting. He almost fell asleep until he heard the name "Adelaide Weasley" called out. He snapped his head up and met the warm worried eyes of is childhood friend. As she walkes to the front she seemed nervous but Albus could tell that the worry she was feeling wasn't about getting sorted it was about him.

When the Hat shouted out Gryffindor Al felt a burst of pride for Addy but a sharp stab a loneliness in the fact that they won't get to spend all the time together that they used to. And this made him all the more grateful with the fact that he still had Matthew by his side.

As the stool and hat were finally taken away Albus took a look at the teacher table for the first time. Most of them he only knew by name from his parents. Professor Pachette teaching Charms, Professor Twinklebottom teaching Astronomy, Professor Watergraze teaching Herbology, Professor Quilla teaching flying, Professor Hidmatch teaching Transfiguration, and Professor Yokel teaching Potions. There were a few more that he didn't recognize. Of course he knew Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Lovegood teaching Divination. His father told him that the Defense Against the Dark Arts had a new teacher this year. The rest of the feast finished quickly without much conversation. Many tried to talk to Albus, mostly Matthew, he initiated many conversation but Albus just brushed off most of them with one word answers. At the end of the feast Albus dimly remembers Matthew pulling him along and then his nice new bed underneath him. But the only thing on Albus' mind was the letter he would have to write tomorrow morning telling his parents everything.


End file.
